En organisation som heter Torchwood
by Videley
Summary: "Här?" upprepade han efter en stund. "Här, i förbannade, jävla Sverige? Hur kan de ha... Jag teleporterade oss hit bara för att det är ett av de ställen där minst tid- och rumenergi har mätts upp. Hur kan de ha följt efter oss hit? Inget händer här!"
1. En udda hallucination

**Liten kommentar från författaren: **Hej! Jag vet att ingen kommer läsa det här utom min lillasyster, men välkommen ska du vara i alla fall. Jag äger ingenting är väl också bäst att säga.

**Kapitel 1 - En udda hallucination**

Det fascinerade nästan Ditte mer än skrämde henne att hon redan efter tre månader på universitetet hade börjat lida av hallucinationer. Det var inte ens den normala typen av hallucinationer: svävande, luddiga prickar, glittrande feer eller dansande pianonoter. Den typen av hallucinationer hade hon blivit varnad om av sin studiekamrat Lisa när de suttit i hennes rum klockan tre på natten, höga på koffein.

Denna skymmande novemberkväll hade Ditte inte ens druckit något kaffe, för hon gillade det inte och såg det endast som ett uppiggningsmedel, vilket hon inte hade behövt den senaste veckan då hon hade några lediga dagar att se fram emot efter allt plugg. För första gången på flera veckor var hon alltså utvilad, på gott humör och fri från alla sorts substanser som inte hörde hemma i hennes kropp. Alltså hade hon ingen som helst förklaring till att hon på vägen hem från mataffären plötsligt ett tiotal meter framför sig såg något hon inte ens kunnat föreställa sig i sin vildaste fantasi.

Det första hon hade lagt märke till var den långa, mörkhåriga mannen i en militärrock. Bara militärrocken var nog för att få henne att haja till, men när hon fick en skymt av hans ansikte, så välskapt och fullt av utstrålning att det kunde ha varit taget ur en av de retuscherade bilderna på schamporeklamen utanför mataffären, höll den ena tunga matkassen på att glida henne ur handen.

Hon fortsatte dock framåt, långsamt. Bredvid militärrockskillen stod en man i kostym, alldeles för välklädd för att stå ute på en blöt gata i november. De hade även sällskap av en mörkhårig kvinna som satt knäböjd på marken. Ditte var nu så nära att hon kunde höra deras röster. Låga, intensiva – grälade de? I vilket fall lät de alldeles verkliga, och Ditte var beredd att släppa sin teori om hallucinationer. Men varför stod de där alldeles stilla? Och varför var en av dem klädd som om han varit på bröllop, medan en annan av dem verkade komma direkt från en maskerad? När Ditte närmade sig allt mer fick hon svar på åtminstone en av sina frågor. De stod stilla för att de omringade något, eller snarare någon. En kropp, huvudet låg i den mörkhåriga kvinnans knä och Ditte antog att det var därför hon inte sett den förut. Det såg ut att vara en man. En skadad man? Ditte skyndade på stegen. Än så länge verkade de vara upptagna av varandra. De två männen pratade viskande med varandra – ohörbara, medan kvinnan bara hade ögon för mannen med huvudet i hennes knä. Ditte småsprang de sista stegen. Situationen verkade nu stå klar för henne och hon kom fram till dem med bultande hjärta och med ena handen redo på mobilen i fickan.

"Hur är det med honom?" frågade hon medan hon försökte få en bättre skymt av den liggande mannen. "Ska jag ringa efter ambulans?"

Ditte hade väntat sig, om inte tacksägelser och leenden, så åtminstone några lättade suckar. Det som hände var istället att alla, utom den liggande mannen som verkade vara medvetslös, unisont flämtade till. Den mörkhåriga kvinnan såg upp från mannen och mötte Dittes blick med uppspärrade ögon. Kostymnissen, som Dittes hjärna under något oövervakat tillfälle bestämt sig för att kalla honom, kliade sig i håret och tittade bort. Mannen i militärrocken verkade återhämta sig snabbast. Han betraktade Ditte med uppgiven blick, men när han pratade var det tydligt att han adresserade de andra.

"Great", sa han på amerikans engelska. "Somebody knows some damn swedish?"

Det tog några sekunder under vilka Ditte inte visste vart alla engelskaglosor hon lärt sig tagit vägen. Hon bestämde sig för att skylla det på chock. Ungefär samtidigt som kostymnissen och den mörkhåriga kvinnan hade hunnit skaka på huvudena – ingen överraskning där – höjde Ditte rösten igen.

"No worries", sa hon, van vid engelska uttryck efter att ha tillbringat ett år i London som servitris. Hon fortsatte på engelska, lättad över hur lätt den fortfarande flöt över tungan bara hon kom igång. "Jag frågade bara om er vän. Är han sjuk? Ska jag ringa efter en ambulans?"

Om inte annat hade hon åtminstone trott att nu hade varit ett bra ögonblick för den där tacksamma lättnaden att dyka upp på militärmannens ansikte. Av något sådant syntes dock inte ett spår. Om inte annat såg mannen om möjligt ännu mer uppgiven ut för ett ögonblick, innan han log artigt.

"Det behövs inte. Vi klarar oss. Tack ändå."

Han uttalade orden med nästintill kylig röst och Ditte kände sig omedelbart förolämpad. Hon rynkade pannan och försökte återigen få en skymt av mannens ansikte. Nu när kvinnan tittade upp och hennes hår inte längre dolde något fick Ditte en tydligare bild. Mannens ansikte var blekt, svettigt och då och då antog det formen av plågad grimas. Nu när Ditte stod så nära kunde hon höra att mannen, även om han tillsynes var medvetslös, även utstötte små kvidande läten. Det var tydligt att han var, om inte skadad, så mycket sjuk. Ditte såg upp och mötte militärmannens blick igen.

"Vad är det med honom?"

"Inget allvarligt. Som jag sa, vi klarar oss. Bara baksmälla. Ianto?"

Tydligen hade han tilltalat kostymnissen för han vände sig mot Ditte med ett lika artigt leende som militärmannen. Hans ton var dock kort och lät stressad.

"Baksmälla, precis. Vi kommer från en fest. Vår vän behöver bara vila lite. Det råkar, öh, inte finnas något hotell i närheten? Att föredra skulle vara om de erbjuder kaffe och rena handdukar, men kaffet är viktigast."

Ditte höjde på ena ögonbrynet medan hon funderade på det han sagt. En fest? Det var kanske troligt, åtminstone de två stående männen såg ut som om de kunde ha kommit från någon slags tillställning. Om det var baksmälla mannen på marken led från dock, var det en mycket allvarligare version än Ditte sett hittills. Dessutom var klockan bara sex på kvällen. Hon slutade fundera, utan att ha ägnat en tanke åt någon hotellrekommendation, när mannen på marken plötsligt började skaka i något som liknade frossbrytningar.

"Det där ser inte ut som baksmälla tycker jag", sa Ditte och förvånades över sitt eget mod. Tänk om det var brottslingar hon pratade med, och mannen på marken var ett förgiftat offer?

Ett ögonblick hade militärmannens uppmärksamhet vänts bort från Ditte och han hade tittat på den skakade mannen vid sina fötter med oro i blicken, men med en lätt nick från kvinnan vände han sig återigen mot Ditte. Den här gången log han ett vänligare leende och när han pratade var det med en röst med mer lugn, även om där inte fanns någon värme.

"Vi är jättetacksamma för din hjälp, men den behövs verkligen inte. Allt vi behöver är att du pekar i en riktning där det finns ett hotell."

"Men jag tror att mannen..."

"Han är bara sjuk. Vi kommer ta hand om honom."

"Jag trodde han hade baksmälla?"

"Ja, men då misstog vi väl oss båda, eller hur?"

Den lilla gnuttan irritation som hade smugit sig in i mannens röst fick Ditte att bestämma sig. Det var tydligt att han inte hade någon aning om vad han pratade om. Med en darrande hand satte Ditte ner sina matkassar och drog fram sin mobil ur fickan. Hon fäste blicken på mannen på marken. Han skakade fortfarande. Det bruna håret var fastklistrat av svett mot hans panna och Ditte kunde skymta fräknar på hans bleka kinder. Han såg ung ut.

"Vad gör du?" militärmannens röst var hård. Ditte kastade en blick på honom och såg att han tittade på mobilen i hennes hand.

"Jack?" kvinnan talade för första gången. Hon lät avvaktande.

"Jag tänker ringa en ambulans", sa Ditte och blev imponerad över hur lugn hon lät. "Jag tror ni har fel. Jag tror den där mannen behöver hjälp."

"Jag tänker säga det en gång till", mannens leende var borta och han talade långsamt, som till ett litet barn. "Vi behöver ingen ambulans, lita på mig. Det är det sista vi behöver. Du kan gå. Vi klarar oss."

Kostymnissen som hette Ianto och kvinnan på marken tittade oanvänt på diskussionen som pågick framför dem, men de sa inget själva.

"Det kan inte skada med en koll", sa Ditte i ett försök att prata förnuftigt med mannen som tydligen hette Jack. Han hade faktiskt visat oro när han tittade på mannen på marken, så någonstans var han tvungen han bry sig. Det hoppades Ditte i alla fall.

"Lita på mig, det kan vara till mer skada än du tror", svarade Jack och han lät för första gången uppriktig.

Ditte tvekade. "För er eller honom?"

"För oss båda, mest för honom.

"Vad kan det bero på?"

"Vi kan väl säga att han helt enkelt inte gillar sjukhus och låta det stanna vid det?"

"Om han behöver vård då?"

"Gud, du gillar att upprepa dig va? All vård han behöver kan vi fixa själva. Vi vill inte skicka ut någon ambulans i onödan, det är allt."

Militärmannen Jack log återigen. Han hade ett fint leende, även om det var ansträngt. Långa rader av vita tänder och fylliga läppar. Ditte ruskade på sig. Han var alldeles för gammal för henne. För att inte tala om hur misstänkt allt han sa var! Och Ditte kunde faktiskt se med egna ögon hur sjuk mannen på marken var. Det kunde knappast vara hälsosamt för honom att ligga där så länge. Det var kallt och blött ute. Hon var tvungen att ta ett beslut. Ringa en ambulans eller rekommendera ett hotell? Hon kände inte ens till något bra hotell, hon var alldeles för nyinflyttad. Ditte ruskade på sig igen. Militärmannen Jack framför henne log fortfarande, och såg mer avslappanad ut, även om han då och då sneglade mot mannen på marken. En man som såg ut att vara van vid att ha kontroll såg han ut som. Kanske för van? Kanske borde Ditte ta beslutet den här gången?

"Jag tror inte det är någon fara", sa hon snabbt. "Jag ringer. Det blir mitt ansvar"

Hon tog upp telefonen, slog numret och satte luren mot örat. Jack suckade, muttrade något om att inte ha tid. Sedan hände allt blixtsnabbt. Han grep efter något i sidan. Kostymnissen Ianto flög ut med händerna mot honom med verkade ångra sig efter en millisekund och han drog tillbaka dem. Kvinnan på marken ropade förskräckt militärmannens namn, och för första gången i sitt liv befann sig Ditte med en pistol bara en meter ifrån sig. En pistol riktad rakt mot henne.

"SOS 112, vad har inträffat?" en medelålders kvinnoröst dök upp i örat på henne.

Som i slow-motion såg Ditte hur Jack höjde handen som inte höll i pistolen. Han satte sitt pekfinger mot sina läppar och skakade på huvudet. En gest svår att missta sig på.

"Förlåt, jag ringde fel", sa Ditte med en röst som darrade alldeles för mycket och hon tryckte snabbt på avsluta samtal, stoppade lika snabbt in mobilen i fickan igen. Hon var rädd för att tappa den annars.

"Vilka är ni?" frågade hon och försökte få kontroll över sin röst medan hon torkade av handsvetten mot sina jeans.

"Det är inte viktigt", svarade mannen vid namn Jack och han lät nu helt känslokall. Han lät som en man som försörjde sig genom att ta död på människor. Handen som pekade pistolen mot henne var fullständigt stadig.

Det blev tyst och även om Ditte hade haft något att säga var hennes mun alldeles för torr. Vagt, långt borta, hörde hon kvinnan prata. Fråga om mannen visste vad han gjorde. Han svarade att hon inte skulle oroa sig. Att _hon _inte skulle oroa sig. Ditte skulle ha skrattat men verkade ha glömt bort hur man gjorde. Jack började prata igen.

"Jag är väldigt ledsen för det här", började han utan att låta som om han menade det ett dugg, "men vi behöver veta ditt namn, din adress och om du bor ensam"  
>Han vände sig mot Ianto. "Tyvärr är jag rädd för att vi är förbi punkten där vi kan prata om vita handdukar och hotellfrukostar."<p>

Ianto nickade och han tog upp något som såg ut att vara alldeles för avancerat för att bli kallad mobiltelefon. Han höll den i riktning mot Ditte och ett surrande ljud hördes. Ditte valde att ignorera det.

Hon tittade rakt mot Jack och höll rösten så stadig hon bara kunde. "Jag heter Linda Eriksson, bor alldeles i närheten med min pojkvän som är hemma och väntar på mig."  
>Jack log retsamt och tittade mot Ianto.<p>

"Ianto, är du färdig? Jag börjar få kramp i armen."

"Bara några sekunder till", svarade Ianto. Han höll upp mobiltelefonen som omöjligt kunde vara bara en mobiltelefon framför sig och verkade läsa innantill när han sa: "Ditte Roslund, tjugo år och snart tre månader gammal. Studerar statsvetenskap på universitetet. Singel, bor ensam på Askgatan 8a. Fjärde våningen. Du har en väldigt fin utsikt. "

Det sista sa han direkt mot Ditte. Hans leende verkade försöka förmedla någon slags ursäkt, men det hindrade inte fasan som växte inom Ditte. Jack såg belåten ut.

"Jaså du, Ditte. Var det Linda du sa? Jag måste säga att jag gillar ditt riktiga namn bättre."

"Vilka i helvete tror ni att ni är?"

Alla leenden försvann. Jack tittade på Ditte och lyckades trots den stora svarta pistolen låta medlidsam.

"Jag förstår att det här är svårt för dig. Det enda du behöver veta om oss är att vi har en väldigt sjuk vän, det hade du alldeles rätt i. Vi kan inte ta honom till sjukhus, men vi behöver din hjälp för att kunna hjälpa honom. Tro mig när jag säger att han förmodligen är en av de viktigaste personerna i världen just nu. I det förflutna också förresten. För att inte tala om framtiden."

"Jack, är det här verkligen nödvändigt?" det var kvinnan som ställde frågan. Hon talade bedjande. "Det måste finnas något annat sätt..."

"Jag tänker inte svika honom, inte efter allt han har gjort för mig ", avbröt Jack kvinnan. Han tittade på Ditte igen. "Jag vill att du plockar upp matkassarna, går framför oss och leder oss hem till dig. Raka vägen. Inga villospår. Ianto kommer veta om du försöker leda oss vilse."

"Varför skulle jag göra som ni säger?" frågade Ditte och försökte svälja men hennes mun var alldeles för torr.

Jack såg på henne med något som faktiskt såg ut som äkta sympati i blicken.

"Jag tror pistolen riktad mot ditt huvud räcker som anledning, tror inte du?"


	2. Krossade ägg

**Krossade ägg**

Ditte gjorde som de sa. Självklart gjorde hon som de sa. Matkassarna tyngd verkade ha mångdubblats sedan hon senast hållit i dem, samtidigt som hon knappt kunde känna hur plasthandtagen skar in i hennes handflator, även om hon visste att de gjorde det. Jack med militärrocken riktade fortfarande pistolen mot henne när han nickade åt henne att börja gå. Hon såg i ögonvrån hur Jack räckte över pistolen mot Ianto som motvilligt skakade på huvudet, men Jack tryckte pistolen i händerna på honom och det dröjde inte länge innan Ditte befann sig under pistolhot igen. Hon hann se hur Jack tog av sig militärrocken, svepte in den sjuka mannen i den och lyfte upp honom i famnen, innan de alla befann sig bakom henne. Hon kunde inte längre se dem, men hon kände fortfarande hur pistolmynningen brände hål i nacken på henne. De gick tysta i några minuter. Ditte bodde nära, alldeles för nära. Hon försökte se sig om efter en förbipasserande, vem som helst, men gatorna var märkligt folktomma. Hon mindes att det var säsongsfinal i någon populär tv-serie i kväll. Den skulle hon ha sett. Med hjälp av djupa andetag försökte hon lugna ner sig, samla tankarna. Försöka hitta på ett sätt att ta sig ur situationen, men det var lättare sagt än gjort, speciellt eftersom hon inte ens hade någon aning om vad det var för sorts situation hon befann sig i. De behövde uppenbarligen någonstans att tillbringa natten, men var det allt? Skulle en natt vara nog?

Hennes tankar avbröts av lätta steg som närmade sig bakom henne. Hon kunde inte låta bli att rycka till när en person slöt upp precis bredvid henne. Det var den mörkhåriga kvinnan.

"Förlåt", sa hon och lät faktiskt uppriktigt ångerfull. "Det var inte meningen att skrämma dig. Jag heter Gwen."

Ditte svarade inte med några försäkrande ord om att det inte var någon fara, men hon kunde inte tänka sig att kvinnan som hette Gwen förväntade sig några heller.

"Ska jag ta en av matkassarna? De ser tunga ut", Gwen lät fortfarande hjälpsam och vänlig. Ditte nöjde sig med att höja på ögonbrynet medan hon fortsatte titta rakt fram. Gwen gav inte upp.

"Vi är verkligen tacksamma för din hjälp."

"Din chef eller vad det är har väl rätt i att jag inte precis har något val?" Ditte blev stolt över hur spydig och kontrollerad hon lyckades låta. Spydigheten var annars en av hennes specialiteter, men hon hade aldrig behövt använda den i en liknande situation förut. Till hennes förvåning småskrattade Gwen.

"Jack ger inte alltid världens bästa första intryck, men han är schysst, även om det kanske är svårt att tro."

"Nej, nej. Det kan jag lätt föreställa mig."

Ditte bestämde sig för att sarkasm var det bästa hon kunde använda sig av. Bättre än att darra och gråta i alla fall. Hon förstod nog att de tillhörde någon slags kriminell organisation allihop. Gwen som fortfarande envisades med att hålla jämna steg med Ditte såg knappast ut som någon brottsling, men Ditte tänkte inte låta sig manipuleras.

De gick den sista biten i tystnad. När de kom in i den mörka lägenheten tände Ditte lyset och vände sig om för första gången. Hon blev förvånad över att se att Jack fortfarande bar mannen i sin famn. Han såg visserligen trött ut, men det var inget jämfört med den sjuka mannen. Den plågade grimasen var tillbaka.

"Har du något gästrum?" frågade Jack och hans röst lät ansträngd.

Ditte nickade.

"Där borta."

"Är sängen bäddad?"

"Ja."

Hon brydde sig inte om att följa efter Jack när han bar in mannen i hennes prydliga gästrum. Att vara en perfekt värdinna var knappast prioriterat just nu.

"Ianto!" ropade Jack från gästrummet. "Kan du laga middag åt oss? Jag tänker mig omelett. Och fråga Ditte om hon har någon pyjamas för män? Och en temp!"

Ianto stod fortfarande med skorna på i hallen. Pistolen höll han krampaktigt i sidan. Gwen hade gått längre in i lägenheten och hon inspekterade just Dittes familjefoton i vardagsrummet medan hon då och då kastade deltagande blickar åt hennes håll. Ianto gav Ditte en ursäktande blick och en axelryckning.

"Omelett på väg!" ropade han och utan att fråga tog han Dittes matkassar in i hennes kök och började packa upp dem. Ditte fann hela situationen bisarr.

Tvekande gick hon in i gästrummet där Jack just var i färd med att klä av mannen hans våta kläder. Trots att han var täckt av Jacks militärrock valde Ditte att titta bort.  
>"Jag har ingen pyjamas för män", sa hon och tittade på den mörkblå tapeten. "Temp och mediciner har jag i ett skafferi i köket. Och jag köpte inga ägg!"<p>

Det sista ropade hon så att Ianto i köket skulle kunna höra. Hon var noga med att se till att hon använde ett irriterat tonfall.

"Åh, men jag vill ha omelett!" klagade Jack medan han lämnade rummet och gick mot köket. På vägen passerade de vardagsrummet och Jack åkallade Gwens uppmärksamhet samtidigt som hon vände sig mot honom med skyldig uppsyn.

"Gwen, gå till Doktorn. Lämna inte hans sida."

"Självklart, Jack."

Gwen log nästan medlidsamt mot Jack. I ett förvirrat ögonblick trodde Ditte att Jack hade ändrat sig och bestämt sig för att kontakta ett sjukhus i alla fall, och hon hann till och med undra vad all dramatik i så fall skulle ha tjänat till, innan Gwen gick in i gästrummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Så den sjuka mannen var en doktor. Det gjorde saker ännu mer förbryllande. Läkare var sällan brottslingar. Kanske var det ett kodnamn.

Ditte hängde med Jack in i köket. Ianto packade precis in de sista varorna i kylskåpet. Ditte blev för ett ögonblick fascinerad av hur snabbt Ianto verkade ha greppat hennes system för vart alla varor skulle placeras. Sedan mindes hon vad som egentligen föregick.

"Hur länge tänker ni stanna egentligen?" frågade hon och sneglade samtidigt mot pistolen som Ianto hade lagt ifrån sig på diskbänken. Jack såg vart hennes blick vandrade och inom några ögonblick hade han pistolen i handen. Han pekade den inte mot henne åtminstone, vilket var en trevlig omväxling.

"Inte länge", svarade Jack kort, innan han vände sig mot Ianto. "Hon hade inte köpt några ägg."

"Det var vad jag hörde", svarade Ianto och stängde kylskåpsdörren med en artig nickning åt Dittes håll.

"Du har väl åtminstone köpt bananer?" frågade Jack och vände sig mot Ditte igen.

"Nej, inga bananer. Jag tycker bättre om clementiner, och jag måste prioritera eftersom jag lever på studielån."

Jack såg eftertänksam ut och verkade inte bry sig om den extra informationen om Dittes privatliv. Ditte var inte säker på varför hon hade sagt det, det hade bara känts som något som var normalt att säga. Inte för att det här var en normal situation.

"Studentliv är tufft", sa Ianto som ett bidrag till den redan döda konversationen. Han lät som någon som var van vid kallprat. Ditte var inte det, så hon valde att vara tyst.

"Han kommer vilja ha en banan när han vaknar", muttrade Jack till synes inte till någon alls, sedan höjde han rösten. "Ianto, jag hoppas du kan hålla det här i huvudet. Vi behöver minst två ombyten av en pyjamas storlek medium. Lägg till andra typer av nödvändiga plagg när du ändå håller på. Sedan ägg. Två dussin. Och så bananer, många bananer. Plus alla hygienartiklar vi kan tänkas behöva, jag lämnar det åt dig. Du är bättre på det än vad jag är. Ta mjölk också när du ändå håller på. Mjölk behövs alltid. Fick du med allt?"

Ianto nickade kort. "Vill du att jag ska gå nu? Jag behöver lite tid för att söka reda på den mest närliggande affären."  
>Jack smålog och kastade en blick åt Dittes håll. "Ta med dig vår rara värdinna istället. Att fråga de lokala invånarna är alltid bäst när man vill ha rekommendationer. Utom om man befinner sig på Uhkarax och letar efter en dansklubb. Jag skulle <em>inte<em> ha flirtat med den bartendern. Alla sa att han var gullig men... jag glider ifrån ämnet lite här va?"

Jack harklade sig och Ditte blev lämnad i sina funderingar om Uhkarax var någon ö hon inte hört talas om, och om det i så fall var det walesiska namnet. Både Ianto och Gwen lät walesiska när de pratade.

"Är du säker på att det är en bra idé?" frågade Ianto.

Jack svarade inte med ord utan räckte bara över pistolen till Ianto som tveksamt fäste den i bältet medan han undvek Dittes blick. Ditte kunde ha svurit på att Jack blinkade åt henne innan han lämnade köket och gick mot gästrummet.

En av de stora livsmedelsbutikerna som även hade ett litet utbud av kläder hade fortfarande öppet. Inköpsrundan skedde till stor del under tystnad, utom när Ianto ville att Ditte skulle översätta en text på en schampoflaska eller berätta om ett visst tandkrämsmärke hade blivit rekommenderat av en tandläkare eller inte. Han verkade ha haft tid att gå igenom hela Dittes hus medan hon befunnit sig i gästrummet. Någon annan förklaring hade hon inte på att han köpte allt hon egentligen hade behövt påfyllning på, men inte haft råd med på grund av sin ostadiga ekonomi. Några gångar funderade hon på att springa ifrån honom, eller försöka åkalla någons uppmärksamhet, speciellt när han var som mest upptagen med att undersöka och känna på olika frukter och grönsaker, men hon visste inte vad nästa steg skulle bli. Hennes hem var fullständigt invaderat av doktorer, dansklubbsbesökande militärer och storögda kvinnor med misstänksamt mycket sympati i blicken. Dessutom skulle knappast någon tro på henne. Ianto såg väldigt respektabel ut, med välklippt frisyr, prydligt yttre, och kostym. Pistolen doldes nätt och jämnt under hans jacka, men skulle någon se den skulle de väl ta honom för någon slags ordningsvakt. Han såg knappast farlig ut. Ditte bestämde sig för att vänta. Långsamt började en plan ta form i hennes huvud.

Summan i kassan var högre än något annat Ditte sett någon handla för i hela sitt liv, men Ianto drog ett kort Ditte inte kände igen i betalningsautomaten utan att blinka, och snart var de som affärens sista kunder på väg tillbaka hem med fem överfulla kassar. Ianto bar de allihop. Självklart skulle han vara en gentleman tänkte Ditte bittert.  
>När de nästan var hemma och just passerade en gränd tog Ditte ett djupt andetag och satte sin plan i verket. De första hon gjorde var att skjuta ut sin fot så att den lade krokben för Ianto. Ianto gick i rask takt, så han lyckades inte hindra sig från att snubbla till. Ditte slösade ingen tid åt att förvåna sig över sin tur, utan använde Iantos tillfälliga obalans till att knuffa till honom. Han var mycket tyngre än han såg ut, men han tappade åtminstone alla kassar och fölls snubblande ner på knä in i gränden. Han hann med ett snabbt "Hörru!" innan Ditte hunnit få tag i den tyngsta matkassen. Hon dängde den så hårt hon kunde i huvudet på honom och kunde inte låta bli att grimasera när hon hörde ett krasande ljud. För ett ögonblick livrädd för vad hon skulle få se tog hon bort kassen och stirrade på Ianto, som nu var i liggande ställning. Han hade bara ett litet sår över ögonbrynet och såg snarare road ut än något annat.<p>

"Så var det med äggen", sa han och gjorde en ansats att häva sig upp. "Skulle du kunna låta mig..."

Ditte for ut med ena knytnäven och lyckades träffa rakt på Iantos näsa. Ditte var inte säker på om hon inbillat sig det krasande ljudet den här gången eller inte men och han stönade till och föll tillbaka ner på marken. Ditte kastade sig över honom och kämpade för att få ur pistolen ur sitt fäste. Hon vågade inte titta på sin hand, rädd för att se samma blod som prydde Iantos ansikte. Till sist var pistolen lös och hon pekade den rakt mot Ianto och sträckte på sig. Hon hoppades att det inte syntes att hon inte hade någon aning om hur hon skulle göra för att osäkra den. Inte för att hon skulle gjort det ändå.

"Jag vill att du berättar för mig vilka ni är", sa hon och blev förvånad över hur andfådd hon lät.

Ianto stönade men lyckades fortfarande ha någon form av humor i rösten när han svarade:

"Jag skulle kunna skaka av mig dig hur lätt som helst. Du väger knappt någonting."

"Då skjuter jag", sa Ditte snabbt och tog ett fastare grepp om pistolen, även om hon tvivlade på att hon lät mer övertygande för det. Ianto småskrattade.

"Det gör du inte alls det. Du skulle använda den där pistolen lika lite som jag själv skulle göra det. Kanske lite mer när jag tänker på saken, men du skulle fortfarande inte skjuta."

"Jag hinner i alla fall några fler knytnävsslag innan du är uppe, och det är knappast som att du skulle slå tillbaka", sa Ditte och det kändes bra att hon kunde säga något som var närmare sanningen. Hon lade dock inte ifrån sig pistolen, men höll den lite lösare, rädd för att råka avfyra den av misstag. "Jag slår hårt."

"Det märkte jag", sa Ianto och grimaserade lite.

"Så berätta då", sa Ditte utan medlidande i rösten även om hon undvek att titta direkt om Iantos näsa.

"Jag sa till Jack att vi borde valt första bästa hotell istället", sa Ianto med en suck. Ditte vågade sig på att ruska hans axel lite med handen som inte höll i pistolen.

"Sluta försöka komma undan. Jag vill veta allt."

"Du skulle inte tro mig."

"Jag har redan fattat att ni inte direkt är något jag brukar stöta på i min vardag, så jag tror nog jag kommer acceptera vad du än säger."

"Vad jag än säger?"

"Så länge det är sanningen", rättade Ditte sig själv. "Jag förtjänar att veta det om ni ska ockupera mitt hem de närmaste dagarna."

"Du borde höra den från Jack, inte från mig."

"Jag tror du klarar av att berätta lika bra. Så kör på. Annars är jag i perfekt ställning för att nå kassen med raklödder och schampoflaskor, och jag tänker hälla ut alltihop."

Ditte blev förvånad över att det improviserade hotet verkade få effekt. Ianto spärrade upp ögonen i en min som nästan var komisk.

"Det är dyra märken! Och affären stängde just!"

"Helt korrekt, så det är bäst att du börjar prata."

"Jag är inte säker på att...", Ianto avbröt sig när Ditte sträckte sig efter kassen. Till skillnad från pistolskjutandet var det här ett hot hon utan problem kunde fullfölja.

"Vi är en organisation som heter Torchwood", sa han och suckade. "Jag vet inte om vi har någon svensk motsvarighet, men i Storbritannien är vi ganska kända."

"Vad exakt skulle i så fall en svensk motsvarighet bestå av? Och vad gör ni i Sverige?"

"Det är komplicerat."

"Varför behöver en så pass känd organisation pistolhota en studentflicka för att få tak över huvudet? Varför är de så rädda för att komma i kontakt med myndigheterna?"

"Jag sa att vi var kända, det betyder inte att vad vi faktiskt gör inte är topphemligt."

"Och är inbrott en vanlig arbetsuppgift för dig?"

"Mina arbetsuppgifter består faktiskt mest av att koka kaffe."

"Om du inte tar det här på allvar...", sa Ditte varnande och plockade ut den schampoflaska som Ianto tillbringat mest tid med att inspektera och lukta på ur kassen.

"Okej, okej!", Ianto såg äntligen ut som om han gav upp. "Vi arbetar med att leta upp utomjordingar och... handskas med dem."

Ditte rynkade på pannan. "Menar du att ni är några glada amatörstjärnskådare eller någon i den stilen?"

"Nej", sa Ianto och skrattade lätt innan han grimaserade av smärta. Ditte var glad över att den skada hon åsamkat åtminstone plågade honom lite, om han skulle fortsätta försöka få i henne en massa dravel. "Vi arbetar med faktiska utomjordingar. Den sjuka mannen, Doktorn, han är en utomjording. Vi försöker hjälpa honom."

"Åh, men då förstår jag allt", utbrast Ditte, vars tålamod hade tagit slut. "Jag är ju från Jupiter och jag visste väl att det bara var en tidsfråga innan ni skulle hitta mig. Tänker ni hjälpa mig att ringa hem?"

"Den var bra", sa Ianto och smålog, "men jag råkar veta att Jupiter inte har haft något liv på sin yta på flera miljarder år. Det var visst något hemskt inbördeskrig. Det vet jag från en säker källa. Han var faktiskt där själv."

"Okej, nu räcker det", meddelade Ditte. Hon använde sina tänder till att få upp schamposlaskans lock och kände en omedelbar tillfredställelse när hon tryckte till och den glansiga blåaktiga vätskan ringlade ner på asfalten.

"Låt bli!" tjöt Ianto och hävde sig upp med en kraft som överraskade Ditte. Hon föll baklänges och tappade flaskan med schampo som nu var halvfull, och även pistolen. Ianto reste sig ostadigt upp. Ditte såg sig hastigt om efter pistolen, men Ianto var snabbare än henne och snart var den tillbaka i hans bälte.

"Du vet att jag inte skulle använda den", sa han ursäktande samtidigt som han räckte henne en hjälpande hand, "men det är bättre för syns skull om det fortfarande är jag som har den när vi kommer tillbaka."

Ditte blängde på honom och tog sig upp på egen hand. Hon började omedelbart gå i rask takt utan att se tillbaka. Hon kunde dock höra hur Ianto hastigt plockade upp varorna som fallit ur påsarna innan han sprang ikapp henne.

"Ditte", sa han och försökte fånga hennes blick. Ditte vägrade se på honom. Han hade inte ens visat henne tillräcklig respekt för att berätta för henne vilka de verkligen var.

"Ditte!" sa han igen, med lite mer angelägenhet i rösten. Hon fortsatte ignorera honom.

"Ditte!"

Hon snabbade på sina steg.

"Ditte!"

"VAD?"

Hon vände sig om och stirrade på Ianto, som tydligen hade blivit överraskad för han tog ett steg bakåt innan han log igen, nästan lite generat. Med en lätt svullen näsa och utsmetat blod i hela ansiktet såg han utomordentligt fånig ut.

"Skulle du kunna vara så snäll och låta bli att nämna för Jack att du fick mig att ramla? Vi kan väl säga att jag snubblade på en sten eller så?"

"Och det skulle vara mindre pinsamt menar du?" Ditte blängde fortfarande, och nu kände hon sig dessutom lite förolämpad.

"Det skulle verkligen göra mig tacksam. Och om det skulle hjälpa något så såg jag att du hade flera tomma chokladförpackningar i din papperskorg men i dina skafferier fanns det ingenting, så jag tog mig friheten att fylla på ditt förråd."

"Så nu ska jag glömma och förlåta menar du?" sa Ditte, men hon kunde inte låta bli att snegla mot kassarna i Iantos händer.

"Nej, jag förstår att du är arg. Men vi kan väl börja med att om du låter bli att nämna att det var du som orsakade skadan på min näsa, som förresten gör förbaskat ont, så låter jag bli att visa chokladen för Jack, och de är helt och hållet dina."

"Kan sanningen om vilka ni är ingå i den överenskommelsen?"

"Jag tror det är bäst om du tar det där med Jack. Han kommer vara på bättre humör när han vet att Doktorn är i säkert förvar i sängen och han själv har ätit något."

Ianto betraktade henne, väntade.

"Har vi en överenskommelse?" sa han efter några sekunder.

Ditte tänkte efter. Chokladen var knappast jätteviktig, åtminstone inte livsviktig, men det såg knappast ut som att Ianto skulle erbjuda något annat att förhandla om. Hon gav det några ögonblick och sedan nickade hon.

"Okej."

Ianto gav henne ett flyktigt leende och tillsammans började de sedan gå hemåt. Det hade nu mörknat helt och vad Ditte kunde se var få människor ute. Därför förstod hon inte varför Ianto hela tiden såg sig oroligt om, såvida det inte hade med hela inbrotts- och pistolinnehavssaken att göra, eller så var han bara fåfäng när det gällde hans näsa. Oavsett vilket snabbade han på sina steg allt mer medan de gick, som om de förföljdes av ett osynligt hot Ditte själv inte kunde se skymten av.

...

_Okej, det är möjligt att det blev snudd på en parodi där i mitten någonstans, men så kan det vara =D_


	3. En fråga om nationell

**En liten kommentar från författaren: **_Tack så mycket för kommentarerna, Ditte! Jag tackar här också även om jag redan tackat dig irl för att inte se ut som en total bitch som ignorerar sin enda läsare :p Iaf, jag äger fortfarande ingenting! _

**En fråga om nationell såväl som internationell säkerhet**

När de kom hem igen satt Gwen ensam vid köksbordet och såg ut att vara inne i egna tankar. När Ditte och Ianto kom in såg hon däremot upp och hälsade på dem med ett trött leende. Ditte log inte tillbaka. Det dröjde inte länge innan Gwen spärrade upp ögonen.

"Ianto, vad hände med din näsa?"

"Jag snubblade."

Ditte tittade bort när Gwen bröt ihop i en fnissattack.

"Badrummet är i hallen", sa hon torrt.

Medan Ianto var och tvättade sig ren började Gwen med en tveksam gest plocka ur kassorna. Ditte var sliten mellan att vägra hjälpa till och att ta över alltihop, eftersom Gwen lade allting på fel ställen. Hon var i alla fall snabb med att rycka åt sig chokladen, som hon gick och lade i sitt rum. När hon kom tillbaka satt även Jack vid köksbordet. Han och Gwen var upptagna i ett samtal.

"Han vaknar inte, Gwen, bara ligger där. Hans feber är fortfarande hög, och jag förstår inte! Enligt vad han har sagt tidigare blir han inte sjuk. Inte på det sättet."

"Vi får ligga lågt helt enkelt. Så länge det inte blir värre så finns det inget annat vi kan göra. Han sa ju själv att det enda han behövde var vila."

"Men det var nästan två dygn sedan! Vad händer om han inte vaknar? Om de kommer tillbaka? Om de kommer så..."

Han avbröt sig när han blev medveten om Dittes närvaro i rummet.

"Hej."

Ditte nöjde sig med att nicka. Jack såg tröttare ut än Gwen. Han såg inte alls ut som ett lika stort hot som han gjort innan, men hon såg ändå till att hålla ett avstånd mellan sig och honom. Det var tyst i några sekunder, sedan sträckte sig Jack efter påsen med hygienartiklar och började packa upp dem på köksbordet. Det var ett löjligt stort antal olika produkter, och av de olika produkterna fanns det olika märken. Ditte kunde inte låta bli att le belåtet inombords när Jack kom till flaskan hon nästintill tömt därute i gränden. Jack såg den och log brett.

"Ianto kom ihåg mitt favoritschampo! Det är förstås bara min favorit eftersom han säger att det får mig att dofta...", Jack rynkade pannan och lät överdrivet besviken när han lyfte upp den. "Men var är alltihop? Kommer alltid schampoflaskorna med så här lite i i Sverige?" frågade han vänd mot Ditte, med ett nästan anklagande tonfall, vilketDitte tyckte var väldigt drygt med tanke på situationen. När Ditte inte svarade harklade sig Gwen.

"Uhm, Ianto snubblade tydligen på vägen hem från affären. Den kanske föll ut då. Alla äggen är krossade också."

Jack lade genast ifrån sig schampoflaskan och såg orolig ut. Han kastade en snabb blick på Ditte innan han höjde rösten.

"Ianto! Kom hit!"

"Vad är det?" frågade Ianto när han kom in i köket. Han var fri från blod men området kring hans näsa var redan lätt svullet och blått. Jack lutade sig bak i stolen han satt i, en vit stol med brett ryggstöd, den första möbel Ditte köpt själv till sin lägenhet.

"Gwen sa att du hade snubblat?"

"Ja, många kassar", Ianto knyckte med nacken åt köksbordet där plastpåsarna log i en rörig hög och allt Gwen inte kunnat finna någon plats åt låg huller om buller. Han log generat. "Jag såg inte vart jag satte fötterna."

Jack såg ut att tänka efter några ögonblick, sedan log han och Ditte lyckades inte helt behålla sitt känslokalla uttryck när han reste sig upp och gav Ianto en långvarig, öm kyss på kinden. "Bara du tar det försiktigt i fortsättningen så", Ianto log nästan lättat när Jack satte sig på stolen igen och såg ut att vara redo att byta samtalsämne. "Så tappade schampoflaskor, krossade ägg och svullna näsor. En väldigt händelsefull shoppingrunda måste jag säga. Är det något mer jag borde känna till?"

Ianto såg ut som om han tänkte säga något, men Ditte bestämde sig för att det var hennes tur att hoppa in.

"Inte mer än att Ianto försökte smälla i mig att ni jagar rymdvarelser och att jag har en utomjording sovande i mitt gästrum. Ni kanske har någon bättre historia? Ni kanske i själva verket är tidsresenärer som driver ett daghem för dinosaurier? Jag är idel öra!"

Ditte var inte säker på vad hon hade väntat sig för reaktion, men det hade i alla fall inte varit att få höra Jack och Gwen stöna i kör och tittade anklagande på Ianto, som stod med svagt röda kinder och armarna utsträcka mot Ditte som i ett tamt försök att nå ut med händerna för att täcka över hennes mun.

"Ianto!" utbrast Jack förebrående. "Vi har inte hur mycket retcon som helst!"

Ditte såg från Jack till Ianto som harklade sig.

"Retcon?" sa hon frågande.

"Oroa dig inte", sa Gwen och såg precis som hon från Jack till Ianto. "Du har inte fått något än. Det skulle ha fått dig att glömma oss, när vi är redo att ge oss av."

"Tänkte ni droga mig?" frågade Ditte och kunde inte låta bli att låta förskräckt, samtidigt som det var Ianto och Jacks tur att stöna unisont.

"Gwen!" sa de båda anklagande. Gwen såg tillbaka på dem och ryckte på axlarna. Hon hade samma ansiktsuttryck som ett envist barn.

"Hon förtjänar att få veta!"

"Tänkte ni droga mig?" upprepade Ditte upprört.

"Ni vet båda två lika bra som jag att ju mindre hon vet ju lättare blir processen sedan", sa Jack med ett spelat tålmodigt tonfall. "Så fort som möjligt ska vi åka härifrån och hitta ett hotell och då blir det smidigare ju mindre vi har berättat för henne!"

"Vad har ni berättat? Vad!" Ditte såg från den ene till den andra, men ingen verkade uppmärksamma henne.

"Vi kan inte göra så mot henne!" sa Gwen upprört och ställde sig upp. "Hon kommer förlora flera dagar av sitt liv. Ni talar med någon som känner till känslan!"

"Tror du inte jag gör det också?" Jack ställde sig upp han också och lät lika upprörd han. Ditte backade in i diskbänken. "Jag vet att det är hemskt, men det är det enda sättet!"

"Men det här är inte hur vi _gör_ saker Jack!" skrek Gwen och pekade i Dittes riktning utan att titta på henne. "Vi pistolhotar inte oskyldiga! Vi gör inte inbrott! Har du glömt det?"

"Och har du glömt honom?" fräste Jack och pekade också han, men i riktning mot gästrummet. "Jag gör det här för att jag måste!"

"Nej!" nästintill vrålade Gwen. "Du gör det här för att du är _rädd_, Jack! Och om det är på det här sättet du tänker handskas med situationen så föreslår jag att vi ger oss av redan imorgon, så slipper åtminstone oskyldiga ta skada! Folk som aldrig borde varit inblandade! Folk som det är meningen att _vi _ska skydda, Jack!"

"Men hon _är _inblandad nu! Tack vare att Ianto har berättat för henne om allt om utomjordingar! Du kunde inte ens lämna ute dinosaurien, eller hur?"

Det sista snäste han direkt riktat till Ianto, som hade backat in mot väggen i den motsatta änden av köket mot den Ditte stod vid. Ditte stirrade på honom och han gjorde ett mellanting mellan att knycka med nacken och rycka på axlarna. Hans skuldmedvetna leende nådde inte ögonen.

"Han nämnde aldrig någon dinosaurie, det var bara jag", sa Ditte men hennes röst var svag och hon hade egentligen ingen aning om vad hon egentligen pratade om.

"Då är det väl bäst att vi gör som _Kapten _Jack vill!" fräste Gwen utan att ta någon notis om Ditte. "Vi ger henne ett glömskepiller och tar in på ett hotell och hoppas att allt på något magiskt vis löser sig!"

"Det kanske är bäst!" vrålade Jack.

"Det kanske det är!" vrålade Gwen tillbaka.

"Jag tänker inte ta något glömskepiller", sa Ditte men hennes röst lät på något sätt ännu svagare. Hon kände sig yr, mycket mer än när hon hade haft en pistol riktad mot sig. Då hade hon åtminstone trott att hon haft ett hum om vad som pågick.

Det var tyst i några sekunder, sedan tog Ianto till orda. Hans röst lät nästan lika svag som Dittes till en början, men den växte i styrka medan han pratade.

"Jag tror inte att det vore en bra idé. Att ta in på hotell menar jag."

"Och varför i helvete inte då?" frågade Jack och lade armarna i kors medan han tittade på Ianto.

Ianto svalde. "Jag tror vi bör hålla oss borta från offentliga platser. Det var nog bra att jag handlade så mycket som jag gjorde. Jag tror att de är här."

Det blev knäpptyst i ytterligare några sekunder. Gwen flämtade till, medan Jack såg ut som om han mådde illa.

"Här?" upprepade han efter en stund. "Här, i förbannade, jävla Sverige? Hur kan de ha... Jag teleporterade oss hit bara för att det är ett av de ställen där minst tid- och rumenergi har mätts upp. Hur kan de ha följt efter oss hit? Inget händer här!"

"Jag vet", sa Ianto och gick långsamt fram till Jack som andades tungt. Han lade en hand på Jacks axel.

"Det finns inget sätt du hade kunnat förespå det här på", sa Gwen och Ditte skulle fascinerats över hur snabbt hon gick från att ha vrålat i raseri till att låta tröstande, om hon inte haft andra saker att tänka på.

"Vad pratar ni om? Vilka är här?" frågade hon. Rädslan de andra så tydligt visade fick hela henne att känna sig spänd, och hon fick plötsligt en klump i magen.

Jack ignorerade henne och såg på Ianto. "Såg du dem?"

Ianto skakade på huvudet. "Jag tror inte det, det är ju svårt att veta hur de ser ut, eller hur? Men jag kände dem. Tror jag i alla fall. Det var så kallt och det kändes som en elektrisk spänning i luften."

Ditte hade aldrig hört något liknande i hela sitt liv. Det kunde förstås sägas om det mesta hon hört under kvällen, men hon uteslöt snabbt alla tankar hon haft på ryska maffior och gerillatrupper. Istället började hon allvarligt överväga möjligheten för en hjärnskada, antingen för de andra i rummet eller för henne själv.  
>Det var alldeles tyst och de andra verkade fördjupade i egna tankar. Ditte började känna sig mer och mer sinnesjuk för varje sekund som gick, så hon bestämde sig för att försöka fråga igen, om inte annat så för att testa hur djupt vanföreställningen hon så uppenbarligen led av gick.<p>

"Vilka är det ni pratar om?"

Jack såg på henne. "Vi vet inte", sa han enkelt. "Vi har bara känt av dem, och vi har ingen aning om hur man bekämpar dem. Vi vet bara att de är farliga. Doktorn skulle kunna berätta mer för oss om han bara vaknade."

Något han själv sagt verkade ha fått Jack att rycka till. Han försvann ut från köket i en halv minut och när han återvände var det med ett besviket ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag tänkte att allt vårt skrikande kanske hade väckt honom", sa han med en suck. "Men han är fortfarande helt däckad."

Han vände sig mot Ianto och Gwen. "Jag skulle behöva prata med Ditte. Skulle ni kanske kunna bre några smörgåsar så länge? Det kommer inte dröja länge."  
>Gwen och Ianto nickade och Jack såg på Ditte. "Finns det någonstans där vi kan tala ostört?"<p>

Ditte nickade utan att riktigt tänka. "Mitt sovrum?"

Jack slog sig obesvärat ner på Dittes sängkant, men Ditte stannande i dörröppningen, för äntligen hade hennes tankar hunnit ifatt henne.

"Tänker du tvinga i mig ett sådant där glömskepiller nu?" frågade hon och svalde.

Jack skrattade lätt men han såg inte road ut. "Vi fick en rätt så dålig start va?" frågade han och klappade på täcket bredvid sig. "Faktum är att jag tänker förklara. Vill du slå dig ner?"

När Ditte stannade där hon var höll han upp handflatorna mot henne. "Jag lovar, inga tabletter, inga piller."

Ditte rörde sig långsamt framåt och satte sig på andra sängänden, så långt ifrån honom hon kunde.

"Sätt igång då."

Jack nickade. "För att göra en lång historia kort så talade Ianto helt och hållet sanning. Vi är en organisation som heter Torchwood. Vårt uppdrag är att hitta utomjordingar och utomjordiska saker som förvirrat sig till Jorden och ta hand om dem. Helt enkelt, ja: rymdvarelser existerar."

Han pausade som för att se om Ditte hängde med. Hon nickade långsamt, för hon kunde inte komma på något annat att göra. Jack fortsatte.

"Mannen inne i ditt gästrum är ingen man, i alla fall inte vad du skulle kalla en man. Han är en utomjording, men han är sjuk och vi försöker hjälpa honom. Problemet är att han har, inte med flit förstås, lockat hit en extra ondskefull utomjordisk art, som vi sedan dess varit på flykt från. De är efter honom, och vi vet inte varför. I vanliga fall skulle vi ha letat upp dem och försökt kommunicera med dem, och få ett slut på det här en gång för alla, men eftersom vi inte vet vad det är vi har att göra med..."

Han lät meningen dö ut och tog återigen en paus. Den här gången verkade han förvänta sig någon form av kommentar. Ditte sa det enda hon kunde komma på.

"Men han ser mänsklig ut? Mannen i mitt gästrum, den där Doktorn. Inga tentakler eller... flugögon."

Jack skrattade. "Tro mig, den sorten finns också. Men det är sant, han ser mänsklig ut. På utsidan åtminstone, säg det inte till honom bara. Jag är rädd för att han skulle ta det som en förolämpning."

Ditte bara tittade på Jack.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen att det blev så här", sa han. "Vi flydde till Sverige helt utan plan och vi behövde någonstans att gömma oss. Det fanns inte tid att förklara, och jag tror tyvärr att vi verkligen skulle behöva stanna här ett tag till. Tror du det skulle gå? Och kan du förlåta mig?"

Jack såg på henne, med fullständig uppriktighet i ögonen. Ditte såg ner på sitt täcke.

"Hur vet jag att du talar sanning?" frågade hon och ignorerade hans frågor.

Jack suckade, tog upp sin mobil och verkade skriva ett sms. Han skrev långt. Ditte väntade, tyst. Till sist skickade Jack det. Han la ner sin mobil och det gick någon minut. Hela tiden log han artigt mot Ditte. Ditte inspekterade sina väggar. När Jacks mobil ringde hoppade hon till, men Jack tog bara upp den och räckte den till henne.

"Det är till dig", sa han enkelt. "Du kan svara på svenska."

Ditte såg på honom, men hans artiga leende avslöjade ingenting. Osäkert tog hon emot mobilen och svarade.

"Hallå?"

En mycket välbekant mansröst svarade i andra änden. "Pratar jag med Ditte Roslund? Det här är statsministern."

Och så började det märkligaste telefonsamtal Ditte någonsin varit med om. Statsministern förklarade att Torchwood i allra högsta grad var verkligt, att det här var en fråga om nationell såväl som internationell säkerhet, och att Dittes hjälp var mycket uppskattad, och att hon självklart skulle få en riklig ersättning för de besvär denna situation vållade henne. Den exakta summan kunde han inte nämna, men han gissade att de kunde komma upp i en siffra som var nog för att få Ditte att skruva på sig. Ditte kunde inte mer än att humma och göra små läten för att visa att hon hade förstått.

"Så vad tror du?" frågade Jack med ett litet skratt när telefonsamtalet var avslutat. "Får vi sova här i några nätter?"

Ditte väntade i några sekunder med att svara för att hitta sin röst igen.

"Ja", sa hon till sist. "Men ni får ta sofforna."

"Självklart", sa Jack och nickade. Han reste sig upp. "Ska du med och ta en macka?"

Ditte skakade på huvudet. "Inte hungrig."

"Okej", sa Jack och började gå ut, men i dörröppningen stannade han och vände sig om. Han såg på Ditte med en eftertänksam min innan han började prata. "Och Ditte? Om du någonsin disfigurerar Iantos näsa eller någon annan del av hans kropp igen så har du gjort mig till din personliga fiende."

Ditte lyckades till sin förvåning le, för hon hade inte missat att Jack hade blinkat åt henne. "Det är uppfattat", sa hon. "Och om du eller någon annan någonsin pekar med en pistol i min riktning igen så kan du förvänta dig något liknande."

Jack log och gjorde honnör. "God natt då."

Ditte nickade, plötsligt för trött för att svara, och när Jack gått ut och stängt dörren efter sig lade hon sig ner på sängen, fortfarande fullt påklädd, och somnade direkt.

...

_Jag vet att statsministern inte skulle presentera sig som "Statsministern", men eftersom det här utspelar sig några år i framtiden ville jag inte ha med ett namn :p_


End file.
